


Jump

by Basched



Series: Reflection [8]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic:  Winnie decides to take a chance. </p>
<p>Song: Jump - Narina Pallot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> This is the eighth part of drabble series which will cover various fandoms and be inspired by music from my ipod.

She had a rule.

Don’t date cops. 

Keep the balance. 

Winnie never found that balance. In her eagerness to avoid men from work, she ended up finding the kind who were no good. She jumped into relationships without a parachute, without thinking. 

They all ended up being bastards. 

But she was still alive. 

So why did she resist the charms of a perfect man? 

Spike was everything they were not. He was a cop. She worked with him, saw him every day. He would be good for her. 

How could he save her? 

Winnie only had to jump.

For Spike.


End file.
